thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Evil Meerkats". Plot (Back in The Tree of Life, Rafiki is still testing out powers on the wall) *Rafiki: Come on, come on, come on. Why isn't it working? *Ma: I been waiting for almost a half hour already. *Uncle Max: Can you hurry up already! We have meerkats trying to get some shade from the sun. It's hot outside. *Rafiki: I'm trying. But it make no sense to open up a single world like that. The Circle of Life knows. *Ma: Well then, we're just gonna go. *Uncle Max: I'm out. *Iron Joe: Right behind you. It's ichy out there. *Rafiki: Wait, don't go. I got a trick. Open Sesame! (Rafiki test the power and open up a dimension to Pat and Stan's world) *Uncle Max: What? *Ma: You did it. *Rafiki: Yes! I am a genius, the Circle of Life does it well. Come on meerkats, to the other world. (Rafiki and the meerkats enter to the portal which leads to Pat and Stan dimension. Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab.) *Timon: We're still trapped. *Pimon: That's right boys. We're 10 times smarter than the rest of you guys combined. *Pat: You will never teach us a lesson. We're not babies anymore like you. *Stan: Give it up now. *Tumbaa: One more word and you're crushed. *Pumbaa: Oh no. *fart* I farted. *Pimon: Gross. What did you eat for lunch? Chicken Fingers? *Tumbaa: That's it! You earn it. *throw the cage and squeeze Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan* *Pat: What are you doing? *Stan: This is getting worse than i thought. *Tumbaa: Off and away, you're going bye bye! *throw them all the way to the forest* *Timon: *scream* MOMMY! *Pimon: Ha! These babies never learn a lesson. *Tumbaa: They're off and away. Now we don't have to get annoyed by them ever again. We'll never leave them alone. *Pimon: Yeah, crybabies. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan crash to the forest) *Timon: You gotta be kidding me. Why did we end up in a place like this? *Pat: I don't know. These chains look sharp. *Stan: It's a cage trap. Glad we got out of this trap. *Pumbaa: The world need us now. Everyone is in danger, being brainwashed by those total freaks. *Timon: It is not just them, it's the evil meerkats that have been rampaging across the world. I'm going to the neighborhood today to save the world. *Pat: I'm going too. We will not give up. *Stan: We're not here to be average, we're here to be awesome! *Timon: Yeah, awesome as always and big as Pride Rock. *Pumbaa: We are ready to stop those meerkats out. *Pat: When we sneak to Professor Chi-Chi's lab, we will break their invention out. *Stan: Yeah, shame on them. We're going to destroy the gamma zapper so they don't use it again. *Pat: Uh huh and now, let's go and kick some butt. *Timon: For Hakuna Matata! (In the neighborhood, group of evil meerkats are scattering around the place) *Pimon: Okay guys, since these butt heads are gone, we're going to trash this place out and make room for a new castle of mine. *Tumbaa: This is worth waiting. *Pimon: Tumbaa, this is great. I like how everyone can respond to us back. Timon and Pumbaa didn't respond back even though they're not friends the way they were. Kahuna Potato never leaves everything for them apart. *Tumbaa: That what i'm talking about. One thing that the lab the rodent lives will be ours. *Pimon: Good thing Tumbaa. I will rule everything. All of everything the animals live. *Timon: STAND BACK BOYS! *Pimon: Ah! Timon is here. *Tumbaa: Even the boys are back. *Pat: Yeah, stand back whatever you are. *Pimon: Back so soon Pat? *Pat: Yeah, we're getting you out of this world now so we can reverse everything back to normal. *Tumbaa: It's a twist now. Your era is over and a new era will rise in evilness. *Stan: Oh no. *Pumbaa: This isn't happening. *Pimon: Stand to the middle of the street boys, you got your warning already. *Timon: For what? *Pumbaa: You warned us all back at the lab. *Pimon: Yes, but that's not the part of it. I never trusted you at all. *Tumbaa: Stop. *Pat: This line? *Tumbaa: Yes. The way you're driving a car to work. *Stan: Do you have anything to say? *Pimon: Yes. My meerkats, chase them all! *Timon: We're fooled. Run for your life! (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan run into the neighborhood from the evil meerkats. They cross the street and into the houses) *Timon: Wow, i didn't know this neighborhood is big. *Pat: I know, but don't talk to strangers. *Pumbaa: Strange danger ahead! *Stan: They're running fast. Keep running. *Pumbaa: Let's roll! *Timon: Better watch out! (They headed to the woods as the evil meerkats chase after them. A evil meerkat was driving a car which turn out to be Aunt Martha) *Aunt Martha: Patrick.....Stanley. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan reached to the river in which they're scared to jump) *Pumbaa: *gulp* Water. *Timon: What the matter buddy? You're afraid to jump? *Pumbaa: We're trap again! *Pat: I wouldn't pass that lake. *Stan: Me either. *Timon: They're coming! The only way to do it is jump! *Pat: Jump? I don't see a platform there. *Timon: JUMP! (The group jump to the river as they escape the evil meerkats) *Stan: That was close, we did it! *Pat: You sure bet. *Timon: Ah ha! You never chase us there. (The evil meerkats rampage over the river in which they're afraid of water) *Pat: Yes! Yes! We did it. *Stan: Meerkats are afraid of water. Look like they won't catch us there. *Pumbaa: But why is Timon the only one swimming if he isn't afraid of water. *Timon: Well, remember the time when we defeated the hyenas, we took our colony to the jungle we went and teach them how to swim. *Pumbaa: Oh, so you're the smart one who can swim. *Timon: That's right. None of the dummies can learn how to swim. *Stan: Oh no, i got a really bad feeling. *Timon: What's the matter? You had to go to the bathroom? *Stan: No! The waterfall. *Pumbaa: Oh no, not again. *Timon: Everyone, swim back. *Pat: *swim back* Oh no. We're gonna fall. *Pumbaa: *swim back* It's getting too close. *Stan: *swim back* It only get worse and worse. *Timon: We're all gonna die. I believe it. *Pat: Uh oh. This is it. (The group scream as they fall to the waterfall) *Timon: Pat! Stan! Pumbaa! Where are you!? *Pat: Over here. *Timon: Pat! *Pat: Head over to the beach like we did eariler. *Timon: Where's Stan and Pumbaa?! *Pat: They're missing! *Timon: Oh no. *Pat: Let's find them! *Timon: There! (Timon found Stan as Pat found Pumbaa in the water) *Timon: Let's get to land quickly. *Pat: Right behind you. (Into the beach, they drop Stan and Pumbaa to the ground) *Timon: Not again. This is the second time we done this. *Pat: Man, i have to push like a empty stomach. *Timon: Let's see if they're okay or not. *Pat: I do the warthog. You do the dog. *Timon: You bet Pat. *Pat: *push Pumbaa* Wake up Pumbaa, wake up. *Timon: *push Stan* Man, doing this stuff is way too hard. *Pat: Yeah, that's the best thing to do. *Pumbaa: MORE TO COME Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers